


Back when were young

by PotentiallyHarmful



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Sad Loki, kid loki and thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentiallyHarmful/pseuds/PotentiallyHarmful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finished watching Thor and I JUST WANTED TO SEE MORE KID LOKI AND THOR</p>
<p>I have so many thorki feels, but I really wanted to delve more into their childhood so I made some stuff up that satisfied my feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back when were young

Loki sat next to his father, who had fallen on the stairs in an odinsleep for which he could regain his strength...  
"Guards!....GUARDS! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" He yelled. Three guards rushed in to find their king on the stairs...  
-  
How could this be.... Odin, who Loki had called father for all these years, was in fact NOT his father at all....   
"I am... a monster..." Loki puts his head in his hands feeling the emptiness inside... 

His entire life was all a lie.... He'd often wondered why on earth did he have black hair and green eyes while his brother with his blonde hair and blue eyes was nearly identical to Odin? Frigga obviously wasn't his real mother, but he loved her as if she were. He still didn't look like anyone of his family though and at times he would cry in his bed for not belonging.

Being a child was rough even though he did his best to be optimistic about things.

"Brother what are you doing?? That is NOT how you pick flowers, you're going to get dirty!" Loki yells at his brother Thor who is simply yanking he flowers, along with the soil they sat in totally out of the ground.

"Nonsense Loki I'm bringing the flowers home with it! You're just chopping them at their spine so they can die later!"

"You're ridiculous, they're just flowers! Besides mother will be mad that you've dirtied your clothes AGAIN."

"Oh relax brother if she doesn't like them then I'll just put them back!" Thor's childish gummy smile makes his whole face shine and Loki adores it... His brother is beautiful and he LOOKS like a god. He looks like he belongs...

"Loki what on Asgard is wrong? You've got that sad face on again!" Thor hops over to his brother and pats his shoulder with his dirty hand.

"Have I upset you? I'm sorry, please don't be sad!"

"Wh-what no no it's alright you haven't upset me at all!"

"No? Alright then let's get these flowers to mom!" Thor runs off having all but forgot the sadness in Loki's face... The green eyed brother stares at the flowers... and notices one of them is yellow, unlike the red and pink and white flowers he'd just picked...

"I still think you're beautiful, even if you're different..." Loki stares at the flower.... and then takes it out, deciding to keep it for himself. He rushes after Thor and yelling at him to wipe his cursed feet before running into the palace!! The blonde brother only laughs and keeps running, claiming that he's going to beat his brother. With an eye roll Loki runs faster.

When they finally get to their mother Thor yells at Loki claiming that be won, but Loki doesn't care about that. He only wants to please his mother with the beautiful flowers.

"We picked these for you mother, fresh from the soil!" Loki smiles and Frigga chuckles at them.

"You two are very sweet. Let's get the flowers in some water so they won't wilt!" She takes one of Thor's hot dirty small hands and one of Loki's clean and always cold hands and walks with them to another room, where she prepares one vase, for Loki's flowers, and one tray for Thor's. She sets them in there and waters them and steps back.

"They're beautiful. They fit in very nicely. Thank you my sweet boys." Frigga bends down and kisses each boy on the forehead, her lips full and pink.

"Thor go wash your hands you silly boy."

"I TOLD you Thor!~" Loki chimes. Thor just sticks his tongue out until Frigga grabs it.

"Keep that tongue in your mouth, lest someone chops it off." She gives Thor an eyebrow raised mommy look and Thor takes his tongue back in his mouth. Loki giggles into his little hands as Frigga takes Thor off to wash... leaving Loki there. Thor was.... a lot to handle. Yes. That's alright, Loki understands that.

He takes out the little yellow flower and stares at it. It reminds him of his brothers beautiful hair and it only sours his love for its unusual out of place color.... So he goes to Thor's soil and sticks the flower in it between the other flowers...

"Loki dear?" Surprised, little Loki looks to the side with Frigga holding out a hand.

"Come along dear, you may be a god but even you must have some dirt on your hands." Loki looks and indeed he does. So he runs to his mother and takes her hand with both of his and smiles at her.  
-  
But such love was a lie.... when she knew the truth of what he was.... A descendant of Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants.... A monster that threatens Asgard and scares children into going to sleep right away....  
-

"HYAAA!!!" Thor jumps at Loki as they wrestle over the last piece of the pie at the dinner table.

"Thor you buffoon get off! You already stuffed your gourd with nearly the whole pie you can leave a little for me!"

"Nonsense your slim figure would be compromised! I'm obviously doing you a favor!"

"WHAT?!" They tumble to the ground while Odin simply facepalms at their rivalry. It's a piece of pie for Odin's sake. SIGH.

"Boys!" The two brothers stop what they're doing and let go of each other.

"Have either of you thought of splitting it?" Odin raises his one visible eyebrow and holds out a hand as if offering that advice to them. The boys look a each other with a scowl.

"Oooor you could let ME eat it."

"We'll share!" The two get back in their seats next to each other and cut the last piece in half, whispering loudly at each other.

"Thor you big dummy that is obviously NOT half."

"Oh come on of course it is, look at that, it's perfectly in half!"

"You are a never ending black hole for food. I actually pay attention when mother teaches us math. I KNOW what half is and that is NOT it."

"Oh Loki you worry too much, we can just get another pie made!"

"No way mother would never allow that, we're lucky we're getting pie at all, mother will think we're ruining our appetite."

"But we are."

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET US IN TROUBLE THOR." Odin laughs as he watches the two of them. Thor looks at Loki and seems to be in deep thought.

"Here. You can have the bigger half." He slaps it on another plate for Loki and hands it to him with a smile. Loki looks shocked and almost refuses to eat it.... but he really wants that pie. So he smiles and nods a Thor.

"Thank you brother, that was very kind." They finally eat in piece and punch each others leg under the table, giggling like little girls.  
-  
But even that was fake..... A love like that could never exist.... It was all to keep Loki quiet wasn't it.... So his powers wouldn't awaken...  
-

Frigga hears Loki screaming and crying and she bolts up as fast as she can and runs to the source. Loki is laying on the ground holding his eye and blood dripping down his face. Thor is on top of his bed and pleading for Loki not to tell mom or dad and apologizing. 

"What on Asgard is going on here?!"

"T-Thor pu-pushed me off the bed!!"

"He hit is head on the end table mother! I didn't mean to push him off the bed it was an accident! We were playing and he fell!"

"You did that on purpose!!" Loki sobs and sits up. Frigga picks Loki up quickly and gives Thor a warning glare.

"You two play far too rough. There will be no more playing on top of the beds do you two understand me? Let's go fix you up Loki sweetie." She walks off and Thor jumps from the bed, begging Loki to forgive him. Frigga gets to another room, one of many bathrooms and sits Loki down on the counter so she can be level with him, then gets a cloth and puts cold water on it.

"It may sting Loki but put this on your cut, I'll get the ointment and a bandage." She walks off and Thor slowly edges his head in the room to see his tear soaked brother.

"Loki.... I'm really really sorry... I didn't mean to--"

"Go away Thor I hate you!" He sobs again and puts his arm to his eyes to hide his tears.

"You don't hate me Loki come on--"

"No I said I hate you!" Thor looks down at his feet and Frigga comes back.

"Let me take a look Loki... Aaah that is rather nasty, but we'll have you cleaned up in no time alright? You're a God my son, you'll heal." Frigga lowers the cold cloth as she speaks and sticks her finger in some clear ointment and then carefully rubbing it on Loki's cut. He winces but with some coaxing, he relaxes and gets a bandage over his eyebrow.

"There you are my darling you'll be good as new." She puts her hands under his arms and sets him down on his feet.

"Now listen you two. No more of that alright? Thor don't lie, you didn't really mean to push him did you?"

"No I promise! You have my word that I truly didn't intentionally push him off the bed to injure him!..."

"Loki do you hear? It was an accident right?" Loki stays quiet and stares at the ground still angry, the sting of the ointment reminding him of his inward vow not to talk to his brother EVER AGAIN.

"Loki?" He looks up then over at Thor with a glare. His blue eye'd brother looks at him sorrowfully, real guilt in his eyes. It hurts Loki's heart to see his brother so sad that he did hurt his brother.... Loki's eyes well up with tears again and he hugs Thor tightly.

"I d-don't hate you brother I forgive you!" Thor hugs his brother tightly while Loki cries and Frigga smiles a little. Even though Loki was so angry and Thor so sad, it was worth it to see them like this.

"I'll make sure not to be so rough with you anymore Loki, I swear!"

"Okay. Thank you brother." With a sniff, the two hold hands and Frigga sends them away.  
-  
Even with the care she provided she knew.... Loki is sure she saw something when he was cut and hid it with the cloth... 

-

Thor had ALWAYS gotten in the way... and Odin never planned on putting Loki at the throne. He only lead Loki on so he could at least hope. But this attempt at giving him hope only made Loki angrier and darker....  
-

While Odin was away with Frigga to deal with business, Loki packs backs full of clothes and bags of food, mostly sweets and some weapons to defend himself. Running away was a good way to get his fathers attention, yes he'd surely be concerned for Loki's safety and come to find him himself! What a brilliant plan! Perhaps Odin will even SAY he was worried. With excitement at rousing his fathers worried side, he heads out with a couple Asgardian backpacks and shrinks them to fit in his pockets.   
Thor passes down a hall and as he looks down it he sees his brother shrink the bags.

"Well now what is Loki doing?" Interested, Thor quietly stalks down the hall, reaching the other side and peeking to see if he can spot Loki. He finds him looking around the same way Thor is.

"He certainly is hiding something. What could it be? Is he perhaps sneaking off to see a maiden? Oh that would be exciting, he needs a cute girl." Of course the two were still too young for girls, Thor always likes looking and he even looks for a girl for his brother sometimes! But during his thoughts Loki disappears!

"What?...." He was there just a second ago. He couldn't have turned the corner and disappeared just like that! Thor runs down the hall and looks left right and forward, but no Loki!

"Impossible, where could he have... gone???" With a scratch of his head he continues to search. Loki watches his brother in silence.... then turns around and walks. He passes many people, but not a single one of them see him. That is because he's learned the ability to become silent and invisible. Perfect for scaring his brother and setting booby traps to frighten the cooks.

Loki jumps down stairs and runs down halls until he reaches a good spot to jump the railing and land in the grass. The excitement of running away fills him and he bolts for the city!! It takes many hours for him to clear the city and get to the waters edge where the trees grow tall and the humidity is so thick it's nearly hard to breathe. PERFECT.

"How how exciting! I... I..." He looks around and slowly begins to panic. He's never EVER left the palace before let alone run through the city full of wonderful fountains and sculptures and beautiful people and into a bright beautiful green forest....

"I... N-no I'm not lost. Just because I've never been here before doesn't mean I'm lost, nonsense, I'm perfectly fine, yes this is perfect, I'll just stay right here and wait for father to notice that I'm missing. /I'M/ the one who came up with this so it's foolproof obviously!"

Three long days of lonely days and terrifying nights and Loki has hardly moved.

"They'll never notice I'm missing!... Never ever!" Loki cries for the umpteenth time in three days and holds his tiny hands to his eyes that still sting from the last time he cried. Another day passes and Loki just sits on the shore and watches the water fall from the edge of Asgard....

"So that's how it is then.... They've forgotten all about me... Loki? Who's that I've never heard of him. Odin only has one child and that is Thor. That's what the people of the city will say. The name Loki will fall into the depths, not even to rear its ugly head in history books..." Loki is still rather young, so such thoughts to fill his head is worrisome, although no one noticed or cared...

A faint noise shocks Loki from his dark thoughts...... Again. What is that sound?? Is that... his name being called??

"Lokiii!!!..." The voice sounds strained and tired...

"T-Thor??"

"Loki please where are you!!!" Thor's voice cracks, a small sob coming from him.

"Thor!... Thor I'm here!! I'm over here brother!!!" Loki stands up and hears the gasp from his brother and the stomps of his feet, mimicking them with with his own lighter running feet.

"LOKI!!!" Thor busts from the tree line and then runs and TACKLES his brother to the ground!!!

"Loki thank goodness I was so scared!!!! I looked for you every single day!! You were n-nowhere in the palace and I even w-went out to the city and asked if anyone h-had seen you but no one had! Not a single person!! Loki!!" Thor cries as he sits up and hugs his brother. His gold hair is completely messed up and he has dirt and scuff marks and even some cuts on his pants from running through some ragged branches and thorns.

"Thor you... You came to find me?"

"Of course I did!!! I saw you sneaking off and then you disappeared and you really scared me! Where have you even been for four days?!"

"I've waited right here all this time..."

"Loki why?! I don't understand!" He holds his brother by the shoulders and pulls him back so they can look at each other. The tears in Thor's eyes makes Loki's heart crumble... Even though he was angry at him and jealous for keeping their fathers attention.... it still hurt every time to see his brother sad... his perfect brother...

"Are you crying... because--"

"I'm crying b-because I'm so happy to see you!! I'm so happy I can't hold it in! I was so scared you were going to get hurt or lost or something was going to eat you or you'd drown or you'd starve to death!! I was so scared that I'd lose my only brother!!" Thor sobs as he holds Loki even tighter by the cloth of his shirt. Loki's eyes are wide.... His heart hurts. He hurt his brother and scared him to death.... But isn't this what he wanted?... Didn't he want to make someone worry?.....

"I... I ran away because.... I wanted father to come find me."

"What?! I still don't understand! Why???"

"Because he.... he...." The black haired boy mumbles something... So Thor shakes him.

"Look at me! Speak up, WHY! Please don't be scared to tell me!" With a moment of silence Loki finally moves his green eyes up to look at his brother.

"Because you're more important to him than I am... You're... you. I can't... ever be you. He loves you more and it makes me feel... like I'm worthless." Green eyes are clouded with stinging tears threatening to break like a dam. Thor's jaw drops in utter disbelief. 

"Loki...." He'd never heard such... sad words before. To hear them from anyone would disturb Thor and make him sad... But to hear his own brother talking like that makes him want to die.

"Don't.... you... don't you dare.... say stuff like that again.... You honestly think that father loves me more?.... You truly think that I'm more important to him than you?.... You think you're..... worthless? Do you even know what that word means?"

"Without worth.... If I were gone no one would care... No one would notice..."

"You IDIOT! /I/ would notice!!! I would care!!! I DID notice and I DO care! Why do you think we're talking right now?! I couldn't bear the thought of losing my only brother!! I care for you so much and I love you so much and if you disappeared or died I would be so crushed I could die too!! Loki you big dummy!..... I can't.... even comprehend what... that must feel like...." Thor starts to cry again and he holds his brother.

"You big dummy I love you so so so much!!" He sobs and Loki just sits there in Thor's arms gritting his teeth, trying to hide his own tears... But with every genuine sob from his brother, his own resolve fades and he cries just as hard with his brother.

Moments later a horse rides in and Odin jumps from it.

"There you are! Thor! Loki!" He rushes over and falls to his armored knees and grabs them both up in his large arms.

"T-Thor you didn't even go home to tell father?!"

"Of course not!! You were missing THAT MOMENT and He wouldn't have been back until later that night!!"

"You both! What do you think you're doing?! We've looked everywhere for you!!" Loki looks up at his father...

"You really did father? You really...."

"Of course... You're my sons! Why would you run away like that?"

"I...."

"I ran away father..." Loki looks back down again and Thor looks at him and then up at Odin with worry obvious on his features. Odin looks at the both of them... and just sighs.

"The important thing is you're both here and you're both safe... Let's go back home."

"Yes father."  
-  
He never loved Loki.... He only came to find them because Thor was gone...... Only Thor...  
-

Thor plays with his friends all day, wrestling, yelling, singing and doing tricks with their new weapons. Loki watches from the palace by himself...  
From behind Loki, Odin places his hand on his sons small shoulder.

"Do do you watch and not join them?"

"Because I don't like them father. They're too loud and rough when they play. I just want...."

"What is it son?"

"I just want to read in my room." Loki pushes himself from the railing and away from Odin's large hand and walks to his room. Odin watches after him with his only eye and folds his arms in thought... Frigga walks up to him after looking back at Loki.

"Odin darling..."

"Yes."

"He's so sad all the time... Why can't we help him?"

"We can only do so much Frigga my love... He must learn to develop and figure some things on his own..."

"Was...... was it a good idea to take him?... From Jotunheim?...."

"If we didn't take him he would have died..."

"You saved his life. But...."

"He's still a child Frigga. We can help him."

"He's so frail... I'm really very worried Odin."

"Don't be. We will train him as a God... Because now he is OUR son and we will do the right thing for him."

"Yes... He is our son now." She nods a little and watches Loki slowly turn the corner. Looking to Thor playing with Volstagg, who seems to have gained a little weight, typical for him since he eats so much, Hogun the quiet one Asian looking one, Fandral the blond kid and Sif the only girl of their group, Frigga frowns.

"He needs friends."

"He needs to MAKE friends. On his own. He will find the right ones Frigga don't you worry."

"I'm a mother, I ALWAYS worry about my boys." Odin chuckles and nods.

"Yes I know."

Loki makes it to his room and looks at some books he has at the end table by his bed and takes one out. It's some old tales about Odin. About his strength... his compassion... how others fear and respect him... Almost like children. Like him. No he didn't want to read this book... He throws it aside and looks for another book and finds one about magic. Loki smiles a little and jumps on his tall bed and curls his legs to his chest and opens the book up.

After nearly an hour of reading a knock comes to his door.

"Huh? Uh... come in?" The door opens and there is Thor with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Loki I saw you watching me and my friends! Why didn't you come play with us? You would have liked the game we were playing!" He walks in and closes the door almost all the way behind him, then runs and jumps on Loki's bed.

"You better not be dirty Thor or I'm telling mom!"

"No I took a bath already, relax! Hey what are you reading there?"

"It's.... none of your business."

"Awww come on are you really mad at me again? Whyyyyy?" He takes Loki's feet from under him and tickles them, holding his legs under one arm. Loki SCREAMS and laughs, almost flinging his book.

"Thor STOP IT!!" Loki laughs and struggles hard and manages to get one foot away and puts it on Thor's head to try and push him away.

"You'll never get away brother I AM THE TICKLE MONSTER AND NONE HAVE EVER ESCAPED MEEEE! WAHAHHAAAA!!"

"BEGONE DEMON!" Loki screams again and swipes his foot away, then pounces on Thor.

"I am... uh... I am the... hummm"

"Theeee hero?"

"Ah yes! I AM THE HERO! AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU TICKLE MONSTER! YOU WHO THREATEN AN ODINSON!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA I WILL RULE ALL THE WORLDS!"

"NEVERRRR!!!" Loki and Thor tackle and tickle each other until both of them are screaming at the top of their lungs and laughing. A maid walks by the room with Frigga and smiles.

"They seem to be getting along well your Highness."

"Yes, I'm so glad. I just hope Loki doesn't fall off the bed again."

"Ah yes, that was many years ago."

"Oh not too many. My boys are seven now. Well, Thor will be turning eight soon and then..."

"Ma'am Loki's birthday is the same day as it is every year."

"I know... I just wish I knew when he was REALLY born... The days are close enough but I want a REAL day..."

"You've MADE a day haven't you?" The maid smiles at Frigga and receives one back.

"Yes I suppose we have made a real day. Thank you."

"As always my lady."

Two hours of hard play pass and Loki finally yells uncle and Thor just laughs breathy. 

"The hero of Asgard can't give up before the monster does!"

"Well luckily it was all a game brother. If a REAL monster ever attacked Asgard you and me would go and kick it's rear end, isn't that right?"

"You're absolutely right dear brother I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Don't be ridiculous if someone attacks my home then they're a bad guy and father doesn't let bad guys into Asgard."

"Neither does Heimdall!"

"Yes the gate keeper!"

"We'll be safe here forever brother." Thor nods and sits up, folding his legs and looks at his brother. Loki yawns big and then rubs his eyes.

"Ah, where's that book you were reading, I'll read it to you!"

"Oh I wasn't aware you could read."

"Rude!" Thor laughs and searches for the book, finding it half way under the bed, picking it up and getting back on the bed and curls up to the big green pillows. Loki sits himself back and leans his head on his brothers shoulder, watching as he opens it up.

"Oh gosh... There are words I don't know...."

"Ooh big surprise there. I'll tell you what they mean." Loki smiles and curls up more to his warm brother and Thor puts an arm around his neck, grabbing the book again.

"'Magic has been used by the Gods for ages, s... see...'"

"Seemingly."

"--'seemingly as if they were born with it. The truth is they have trained for eons h...'"

"Honing their skills."

"Honing!! their skills!" Thor reads on for a while longer and when his brother doesn't help him with a word he looks down at him only to find his sweet brother sleeping with a smile on his face. He smiles softly and closes the book and closes his own eyes for a little rest. All of his playing and wrestling and reading big words tired him out though so he falls asleep resting his head on his brothers soft black hair.

Frigga pokes her head in hearing some light snoring from Thor and lets out a happy relieved sigh. She pulls the blankets up for them and then leaves them be, turning off the light and closing their door.  
-

Loki's skin starts to turn blue as he stares at his now older and far bonier hands... His eyes turn red, black pupils like coals in the center.  
"Thor... What naive children we were... If only we could go to happier days... Hm. Come to think of it they were also rather rotten.... But this.... this was the last straw... His brother who he loved so much is gone and now he finds out they aren't even related.... and his great father.... isn't his father at all....... For all these years he's lied.... 

"I..." His hands return to the pale white they were before... and then clenches his fists again.

"I am the king of Asgard now." And I will get you to look at me father. I will get you to look at me with pride like you do your damn son... Like Thor. The true Odinson...

I will show you.... I will show ALL of you...

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture on tumblr of thor holding this big old pile of dirt with flowers in it and loki holding some perfectly cut flowers and that inspired the beginning part


End file.
